The Softer Side of the Saiyan
by Fantastic Terror
Summary: Companion to 'Alive'. The Saiyans live under the harsh rule of Freiza. But Kiku gives Raditz a greater gift than anything.


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, except for Kiku. I wish I owned Raditz and Veggie-chan, though…

A.N.: This is a companion piece to my other fic, Alive. But this one kinda has no plot. ^_^'…

The Softer Side of the Saiyan

Raditz traveled the halls, his body aching, his mind in the same state. His walk was more of a stagger, as the training had taken its toll on the Saiyan once again._ Nappa… What a fool._ The bald Saiyan had nearly taken Raditz's head off during their session.

Training… Always training… It was Vegeta's orders. They were of the Saiya-jin race, a race that was not meant to contain weaklings. So they strengthened themselves, only to be denied the opportunity to use their power. Never could they fight back against Freiza and his dogs. There would be consequences, and they would be grave.

Often, Raditz hoped for a time when the Saiyans would no longer be under the rule of Freiza, when they would be rulers themselves. Vegeta, himself, their Prince did not hold the full place of authority he should have gained from his royal blood. He all but had his face shoved in to the dirt. It was disgusting to witness.

And Kakarot. If he had died, Raditz would have felt it, his power like a tiny flame, becoming smaller and smaller until it flickered in to darkness. No one knew where he was, but at times, his older brother was jealous of him. There was a chance he did not suffer the burdens the Saiyans of Vegeta-sei suffered.

As Raditz entered his quarters, he found that Kiku had not yet returned from her mission. That morning, Vegeta had given her an order, and as it neared late, the male couldn't help but be a small bit worried.

" She'll turn up eventually. Dawdling, most likely…"

Entering the bathroom, he found that it was a mess. Once again, Kiku had refused to clean up after Raditz. He feared that soon, he'd break down and do this task himself.

Longingly, he looked at the shower. Turning on the water, he adjusted it so that it would become nice and warm. Somehow, he found it in himself to peel off his armor and clothing, instead of beginning his shower like that, with the metal and garments still adorning his tall, muscular body.

Stepping under the spray, he relished the soothing feeling of the water as it spilled over him…

***

After a long shower, Raditz found Kiku in the next room. While he had been engaging in his activity, she'd returned.

She stared out the window. Her mind obviously some alternate world. Raditz often called her dreamer, which was a fitting nickname. She was indeed a 'Dreamer', always thinking of something else, sometimes things that seemed impossible. The male had always considered it a waste of time, but had gotten more and more used to it over the years, as Kiku had done this since she was a child.

Once in a while, she would share her thoughts with him. Sometimes they were stories she'd thought up, of people who lived happily, in some rich environment… And though he enjoyed them, he always laughed at them. 

" Welcome back, Dreamer. It certainly took you long enough." Raditz spoke to her. " Did you even complete your mission?"

She looked over at him.

" Would you expect something else?"  
There weren't many females left. But Kiku was the strongest, smartest, and a talented fighter. It was a rare occasion that she failed her missions, and Vegeta was almost never angry with her, much to the dislike of the rest of the Saiyans.

Raditz didn't truly mind all that much, though. The two of them shared something that was uncommon with Saiyans- A friendship. Yes, in their race there were bonds, but hardly ever was their one as strong as the one these two had.

Raditz and Kiku had grown up together. They had been through everything together, Freiza's takeover, and such. As often as they could, they took on the harshest of missions, trained, and battled side by side. Though they might not have admitted it, ' Companions' was the incorrect word for their relationship.

It was only two full moons between the time the male was born and the female was born. That was sixteen years ago.

" How did you amuse yourself today, Raditz?" Kiku asked him, rising, and approaching the male, who had not bothered to put on anything but his leggings.

A grunt came from him as he looked out the glass wall, in to the everlasting universe.

" Training, what else? With of all people, Nappa. He nearly killed me, so I thank you for not being here."  
Rolling her eyes at his sarcasm, Kiku sighed. Even when they exchanged nasty remarks, deep within them, they cared deeply for one another. However, the pride and nature of the Saiyans kept them from expressing it quite often.

" Believe me, I would much rather have been training here with you than on another damned mission. I tire of them so."

In acknowledgement Raditz shrugged his broad shoulders.

" At least we are not assigned to the low missions. Keep your pride. There are those who would kill to have your rank and the satisfaction of knowing they completed the missions we receive."

Following the gaze from his ebony eyes, Kiku looked out the glass with him. A space pod sped through the sky.

Immediately, the two Saiyans had become jealous. This was a free soul, one that did not live under what could easily be called a dictatorship. They had the option of living a blissful life. Bliss was something they barely knew.

An angry growl came from the back of Raditz' throat, as he whirled away from the glass, and stormed in to the middle of the room. Sadly, Kiku followed him, watching his chest rise and fall with irritated breaths as he fought to keep calm. At his sides, his fists clenched, and Kiku held the slight apprehension he would strike her in anger. After all, the Saiyan-jin were animals. They could be powerful wolves that pounced from hiding at any moment. However, even though this was inside Kiku, she was also a deer, gentle and loving.

From behind, her arms wound around his waist, fingers gently stroking along his skin in an effort to calm him. At this, Raditz tried to control himself, and inside his chest, Kiku could feel his pounding heart begin to beat regularly once more.

" Raditz… One day, it will be over."

He closed his eyes.

" Fool… How do you know?"  
With her cheek, Kiku nuzzled his back.

" I do not know for sure. But if we have confidence, faith, it will come to us. All we must do is wait and believe… And then… Oh… Oh, Raditz… You're bleeding."

Along his bicep, there was a cut, not fresh, but reopened. Her index finger traced it.

" Is this from-"  
Ashamed, Raditz pulled from her arms.

" Last week." He replied. " Zarbon… Filthy dog!"

As his rage rose, Kiku could feel his energy do the same thing. This wouldn't do…

" Raditz, stop!" She yelled at him with such force he winced, and stared at her.

Coming closer, she placed her hands on his face.

" Listen to me!" Her brown eyes shone, honest and clear. " We can't do this!!! We can't act or think this way!! They hurt us and keep us down on the outside, but we can't let them do the same to us on the inside! Look at us, Raditz! We're Saiyans! We are the highest race in the universe! Don't forget that!

" We're strong! You know it! We can not lose our strength, or we will surely fall! Trust me, Raditz! I never lie to you!"

For a few moments, the male was silent, letting Kiku's words sink in. She was the most honest person he knew, so he would not think of choosing not to believe her words. He listened to every word she said- He'd always done this, regardless if he did what she told him or not, or disagreed with her. To him, she was fascinating and intelligent to no end nonetheless.

" You say to be strong…" He said, his voice a whisper. " But how can we be?"

Kiku hesitated, then put her arms around his neck. He followed, and held her to him, in a strong embrace.

" We have all that we need." She told him. " Our blood, our bonds, and our integrity."  
Skeptically, tiredly, he looked at her.

" Really…"

A single nod.

" Yes."  
Watching the small, tender smile cross her face, Raditz chose to believe her. Almost unconscious of his actions, he leaned down, and kissed her.

At the contact of their lips together, both Saiyans froze.

Raditz was not sure he had really meant to do this. It had just seemed natural, and something had prodded him on. Kiku was in his arms, their moments delicate, their friendship stronger in the time. But Kiku's lips were soft, and heat had flashed through him when he'd kissed her, so confusion and anxiety melting away, he decided he like it, and closed his eyes, desiring to continue deeper in to the kiss.

Kiku had whimpered ever so softly when his lips had met hers. This was Raditz… Was this truly right…? They were friends, were they meant to be more?

However, she could not deny the fact she had enjoyed the feeling when he kissed her, so she forgot about all questions, and followed him in.

Raditz, never having kissed someone before was tense, his kisses sloppy. Kiku had not done this either, but her sweeter nature called upon an unknown instinct, and she kissed him back perfectly, drawing him to emulate her, their actions gaining a deeper affection.

As they went along, their kiss grew to an intense burning, swelling and swelling until abruptly, they broke apart, staring at one another.

*

Kiku and Raditz had found something that would morph their connection yet again. This was new- And it was quite pleasant. Although they never really quite understood it, this sudden need for one another, they decided to keep it.

They did not stop after that first kiss. This was a passion that had been nearly lost to the Saiyans, and had been shared by only a select few. They cherished it as if it would be taken from them without warning.

Their friendship was not lost, though. Those snide exchanged words did not disappear. The difference was that they gained a strengthened kinship, and new bed partners.

The most important thing was that this was a distraction. While together, deep in the night, they thought not of Freiza, and his henchmen, punishing them for this or that. It was their escape. It was their sanctuary.

***

It has been several years since that first kiss. Raditz and Kiku are adults now. Unfortunately, they are still living under Freiza's rule. But the male does not carry this on his shoulders for very much longer.

" You are lucky, Raditz." Kiku told him.

Her head rested on his shoulder as they lay together, late at night.

" I know this." He told her, staring up in to the darkness.

Raditz was leaving Vegeta-sei. It seemed the Prince had finally gotten sick of wondering where Kakarot was after all these years, and was sending Raditz to try and find what had gone wrong. He was to go alone, and it had not been specified that he needed to return.

" I'll miss you, Dreamer." He laughed.

Even though what she told Raditz has not come true, she is still full of thoughts and fantasies, so he calls her this over and over.

Against his warm body, she curls up closer to him.

" I shall miss you, too."

***

Although he did not live long after that, Raditz did not forget Kiku. After all, she had been his best friend, and his lover, showing him things he would never have seen from anyone else. She was an odd one, Kiku was. Cold and evil, yet dreaming and compassionate. Who would have guessed these traits would fit together in one being?  
Earth did not take well to him, and he was killed by his own brother, who had not grown up a Saiyan, and would not let Raditz to live in his evil ways. He never got to hold or know of the son that Kiku carried- _His_ son.

But he would never have asked for another thing. You see, even though he told no one of it, especially not Vegeta, Kiku had given him the greatest gift she could have. It did not change him enough to be spared by Kakarot, but he'd loved it.

Together, they had uncovered the softer side of the Saiyan.

*~*

A.N.: Okay… So I'm not the master of the DBZ fic. Oof. That gets corny at the end, I think… -_-. Yes, I know it had no plot…

Anyway, what did you think? :: dodges Flames::


End file.
